


Scorching Sirius

by empathalitis, timeandteacups



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Doggy Style, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Adam, PWP, Rimming, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathalitis/pseuds/empathalitis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/pseuds/timeandteacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two months of dating, Adam plans a special night for he and his alpha boyfriend, Nigel. But it doesn't take long until they notice something's amiss – Adam's suppressants have lost their effectiveness and Nigel's presence quickly coaxes him into heat. Together, they decide to celebrate the occasion a little more intimately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorching Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this for [hannibalcreative](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com)'s #SpacedogsSummer and it's our first Spacedogs fic, so feedback is very appreciated! :D

Adam wasn't always the best when it came to matters of sentimentality, but he _was_ getting better. The aid of an excellent memory helped make up for what he lacked, and he'd learned so much from Nigel during their time together. It was priceless knowledge that helped him better understand the world around him; the people living in it. To better understand himself and his feelings.

Adam knew that today held particular importance to them, as days like it held for many couples – an anniversary of sorts, it marked the eighth week he and Nigel had been together. Today was day sixty, and Adam couldn't keep from going over the numbers in his head: they'd been seeing each other for a span of over one-thousand four-hundred sixty hours. For eighty-seven thousand six-hundred minutes, they'd been romantically involved.

Two months. He'd been in a relationship with Nigel for two months, and it was better than he could have imagined. Though Nigel was an alpha through and through, he had qualities that Adam couldn't help but admire, both emotionally and physically. Hot-headed and bold, he was everything Adam wasn't, and though their differences were vast, it only seemed to strengthen their connection. Their feelings for each other, the attraction between them was... It was undeniable.

Though they’d been dating for some time, Nigel had never pressured Adam to bond, or even for sex. He respected his boundaries and level of comfort, and Adam knew that this was something good. Something to hold on to. As a celebratory gesture he'd planned tonight just for the two of them. He'd arranged something special.

Tonight they'd be under the stars, without ever needing to leave the house. Adam would show Nigel his projection of the night sky – the constellations and galaxies held by their infinite, ever expanding universe. Their own personal planetarium... It was something Adam had showed few others before. Just _one_ other, but Nigel was different. Somehow, Nigel understood him. It meant more than he knew how to express.

Nigel arrived at Adam's place just before 8pm as he had promised. He didn't know what Adam was planning for that night, all he knew was that at some point they would eat macaroni and cheese together and then go to Adam's bedroom to sleep in Adam's bed as they had many times before.

Adam had given him the keys a week ago, but Nigel would never walk into his house without permission. He was touched at how much the omega trusted him. Now Nigel unlocked the door and walked into the house, heading to the living room where he knew Adam would be waiting for him as he had the other days.

“Happy anniversary, Sparrow,” he said with a smile as he saw Adam, who immediately stood up and walked towards him, throwing his arms around his neck. Nigel held him tightly, breathing him in. His Adam. His Sparrow. Nigel hoped someday he would be his omega. Officially his. Bonded, so they would be together for the rest of their lives. Adam Raki was all he needed to be happy.

Nigel was warm and solid against him, pressed together tightly, chest to chest. His scent was soothingly familiar – more than just the scent of an alpha, Adam knew. It had an incredible way of calming him, making him more open and receptive, more pliant. Even now Adam struggled just to keep himself upright, melting into Nigel's strong embrace.

Adam pulled back, eyes lit up as he smoothed a hand along Nigel's cheek. He let their lips brush gently, nearly trembling with excitement before he broke away. Then he was scrambling over to the windows, pulling the drapes shut. Adam returned to the projector and switched it on, saving the lights for last. He held his breath and flicked them off, but instead of darkness, there was _starlight_.

"Happy anniversary, Nigel," Adam said, wringing his hands. "I wanted to show you my planetarium. This is an astral projection of the night sky—not astral projection in the paranormal sense, that's different, but... This is what the stars looked like two months ago. That's when we... Became an 'item'." Adam stepped closer. He could see _Ursa Major_ projected onto Nigel's body – the Great Bear. The thought made him smile.

"The stars _Mizar_ and _Alchor_ , there—" Adam reached out to touch Nigel's shoulder, "are double stars. _Mizar_ is actually a quadruple star system. _Alchor_ is a binary, so we should really call them sextuples." He slid his hand up to Nigel's neck, watching as the constellations shifted across his skin. "Sorry, I'm... I'm nervous. I know two months isn't a long time, but I really like you." Adam nuzzled affectionately into Nigel's chest. "You're a very good alpha,” he said. “I don't feel afraid when you're near.”

Nigel wrapped his arms around Adam again, holding him tightly, smiling as he saw the stars on Adam’s face. He was amazed by how beautiful this was, by the simple fact that Adam had decided to show him the stars on the night of their two month anniversary. Share with him what he loved the most. Part of him wanted to ask Adam to keep talking just so he could listen to his beautiful voice a bit more. The other part of him wanted to kiss Adam until they were both breathless, and that was exactly what he did.

Pressing Adam tighter against him, Nigel leaned in closer. “Thank you, Sparrow,” he whispered, lips just ghosting over Adam’s. Nigel kissed him softly, smoothing his hands up his back as Adam buried his fingers in his hair. He pulled back and opened his eyes again to see Adam’s face illuminated by the projection, stars shining on his skin. “This is so fucking beautiful.”

He couldn’t translate into words how much it meant to him, how much Adam meant to him in so little time. He grabbed Adam’s wrist and placed the omega’s hand above his heart, hoping that somehow that would help Adam understand. He could tell Adam everything he felt, but was afraid it would be too overwhelming. Knowing how Adam had always avoided his own heats, knowing how hard his relationship with people was in general, he could imagine that not being afraid of having an alpha so close required a lot of trust. Nigel felt lucky to have Adam in his life, to know how the omega trusted him.

“ _You_ are so fucking beautiful,” he said. “The most beautiful star in my universe.” He didn’t give Adam time to answer, claiming his mouth again, letting out a low groan as their tongues touched, his heart racing against Adam’s hand. With eyes closed, Nigel could picture the stars moving around them as they kissed.

Nigel had a very talented mouth. As fond as Adam was of space, of the stars and planets and all things astronomical, he had to admit that kissing Nigel was just as incredible. Even more so. Adam had the same passion for touching and being touched by him that he did for the constellations, for beautiful asterisms in the nighttime sky. Nigel made him feel like a supernova, filled to the brim, to _bursting_ with heat and light. With brilliance and boundless potential. Pure _energy_.

"N-Nigel—" Adam gasped, but Nigel didn't stop. It pulled a whimper from Adam's throat, an unexpected sound that made him flush with embarrassment. Nigel continued his delicious assault, until Adam felt a strange heat pooling in his belly, felt himself reacting to the stimuli. "Nigel, you're... _Oh_..." The omega keened, letting Nigel lead them to the couch. He fell against the cushions, panting, only for Nigel to follow and capture his lips once again. The alpha pinned him to the sofa, and Adam arched into every caress.

"Y-You're... You're making me aroused," Adam breathed in between kisses; hot strokes and swipes of their tongues. It was true... Adam was undeniably hard, could feel himself getting slicker by the minute. He was far more wet than he should have any right to be, slowly overcome by an inexplicable need. It was inconvenient to say the least.

“Nigel..."

Nigel stopped then, looking into Adam's eyes again, breathing heavily. He could feel Adam's cock, now hard and pressing against his thigh. He could _smell_ his arousal, knew Adam was wet for him. It reminded him of the smell of an omega in heat.

“Do you want me to stop, Sparrow?” he asked, aware that he was painfully hard too, and that sweet smell wasn't helping at all. He wondered how Adam tasted, wondered if Adam would let him spread his cheeks apart and lick him there, where he was hot and wet and open for him.

“Fuck, baby, I want you so fucking much,” Nigel said before Adam could even answer, and he would stop if Adam asked him to, would never force him into anything. But at the same time, he _needed_ to touch, was ready to beg for it. He buried his face in Adam's neck, kissing and biting softly, groaning as he moved his hips, shifting to press his cock against Adam's.

“Oh, fuck, you smell good, baby, so fucking good, please,” he whispered, his breath hot against the omega's skin.

This was new to Adam – unexplored, alien territory that made his heart pound. He was burning from the inside out, shuddering with the desire he felt. It wasn't that he hadn't been sexually aroused by Nigel before... Just never to such an overwhelming degree. His suppressants had always kept him in check, though it'd been growing more and more difficult to keep his distance from the alpha. Now it nearly felt like a lost cause. Adam wanted to map Nigel's body, watch the stars dance across every inch of him; learn Nigel as well as he had learned the intricacies of space.

Words were difficult when Nigel's mouth was on him, when their bodies were responding to each other so perfectly. Adam was tempted to roll his hips, to wrap his legs around Nigel's waist, but his clothes were becoming too uncomfortable. They made his skin itch and prickle, flushed with heat and beading sweat. Nigel's comforting weight on top of him was the only thing keeping Adam from shucking off his shirt and pants in a frenzy.

He tried to breathe. The constellation _Leo_ made its way across the ceiling in a slow rotation, the stars _Regulus_ and _Denebola_ especially bright and glimmering. A fog settled over Adam’s thoughts, but Nigel was luminous, sharp and clear in his focus. He was vital. “Please touch me," Adam pleaded, listening to the quickness of his own breath. "I want you too, Nigel." _I want to see the constellations on your skin._

He never wanted to escape his powerful orbit. Nigel, in all of his eagerness and immensity. “Do you—” Adam began, a frisson of excitement running through him as Nigel rutted against him. “Do you want to have sex with me?”

Nigel groaned against Adam's neck. Having sex with Adam was what he wanted the most ever since he met the omega. But then he found out that Adam wasn't the kind of omega he could have sex with and leave. Then he found out he didn't want to leave Adam at all, and later he realized he was falling in love with the beautiful omega who loved space.

“Yes, I fucking want you,” he breathed, biting Adam's neck again, harder this time. He stopped and pulled back only to take Adam's clothes off, first his sweater, then his shirt, and as he caressed Adam's chest he noticed the omega's skin was too warm. He proceeded to take Adam's shoes off and then his pants and underwear, drenched with slick. That shouldn't be the case, not when Adam was on suppressants, but even the smell indicated that the suppressants were apparently not working. He had been with enough omegas to know the signs.

“Fuck, Sparrow, you…” Nigel said, almost tearing his own shirt off and throwing it on the floor where Adam's clothes were. He stopped then, caressing Adam's thighs softly with both hands, watching as the stars moved slowly on Adam's skin, watching as the omega's cock twitched when Nigel's hands slid all the way up to his hips. The smell was stronger now and Nigel knew that Adam was so wet he was slicking the sofa by now. Nigel felt his own cock twitching, so hard he could barely think. Adam had given him permission to touch. But he needed to warn the omega first.

“Baby, I think you're going into heat.”

Adam's brow furrowed in confusion. It didn't make sense – not for this to be happening now. Not while he was still on suppressants. But he could recall the markedly unusual changes in his own behavior, even his physiology while in Nigel's company. The more he thought about it, the more his symptoms seemed to match those of omegan heats: increased heart rate, respiration, blood flow, hyperarousal. Raised body temperature, delirium, dilated pupils, perspiration, and excessive lubrication. Nigel was an experienced alpha, surely he knew what an omega in heat looked like. Could recognize the scent of it in Adam. He had no reason to lie.

"I-I didn't think I'd build up a tolerance so quickly," Adam breathed, flush spreading across his skin. "To the, _ah_ … The suppressants. The doctor said it was rare, but... That there was a risk factor." Adam knew it was most likely due in part to Nigel’s proximity, however. He’d been taking suppressants ever since the onset of his first heat, but it wasn't until he met Nigel that he maintained such close, sustained contact with an alpha.

The omega had to fight the urge to squirm out from underneath Nigel's body, turn onto his belly and lift his hips – raise his backside in what he knew to be presenting behavior. Adam swallowed and clutched at Nigel's shoulders instead. "If it's with you, Nigel… If you're okay with this... I want to spend my heat cycle with you. I think you'll feel good and that you'll make me come, a lot."

Adam couldn't help himself... He pulled Nigel in closer, gasping softly at the shift of their bodies. "You're very hard," he whispered, mouthing at the alpha's throat. "You should probably take your clothes off, too."

Nigel didn’t waste any more time. He pulled back and stood up just to get rid of the rest of his clothes, falling on top of Adam again as quickly as he could manage. He had waited long enough. Nigel didn’t know which stars were reflected on Adam’s face and body now, but he thought they looked beautiful on the omega’s skin. He leaned in to kiss Adam’s neck again, pressing their bodies together, grinding against him. Adam reached down to touch his cock, wrapping his hand around it, making Nigel moan loudly.

“Fuck, baby, I need to fuck you.” The words were muffled against Adam’s skin, and Nigel grabbed Adam’s wrists and pinned them against the sofa, kissing down his chest, letting his lips brush against his nipples. He licked and sucked on each one of them, then moved his hand down until he could feel how wet Adam was and pushed two fingers into him. Adam gripped his shoulders tightly, arching his back and moaning his name, begging for more. Nigel could see just how much Adam needed him, and he realized he shouldn’t make him wait too long for it.

“You’re so fucking wet for me, baby,” Nigel groaned against his skin, pushing a third finger inside him now, finding no resistance. “So open for me, you’re perfect, Sparrow, so fucking beautiful, I’ll make you feel so fucking good when I’m inside you.” He pulled his fingers out. “Turn over, baby. Let me see you.”

Adam couldn't turn around fast enough. He rolled onto his stomach and braced himself against the arm of the couch, spine curved and face hidden, blazing crimson-hot. His heart was thumping a mile a minute as he lifted his hips, arching until his bottom was high in the air, the glistening, clenching slickness of his hole on full display. The tilt of his pelvis left him open and exposed, and Adam shifted his hips from side to side impatiently.

“I like when you talk like that," he gasped, toes curling. "Especially when you curse... It makes me feel hot. Like... I'm glowing." The core of a brightly shining star, radiant with heat and energy. Soaring temperatures and tremendous pressures igniting a fusion of thermonuclear proportion.

Adam twisted just enough to glance coyly over his shoulder, and the look in Nigel's eyes had him biting back another moan. "Can... Can you see me?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking with need. It was hard to feel anything but desire for the alpha, Nigel's body mapped with scars and twinkling constellations, beautiful and proud. A precious cynosure in the pitch-black night – he'd be lost without him.

Nigel grabbed Adam’s hips, pulling him closer, nails burying in the omega’s skin.

“Yes,” he said, “you look fucking perfect.” Nigel leaned in closer, letting Adam feel his hot breath against his skin. “You _smell_ so fucking good…” He breathed in deeply, then caressed Adam’s skin with his fingers, letting go of his hips and moving his hands to his ass, squeezing his cheeks and spreading them apart. He felt Adam shiver in anticipation. Nigel licked from his perineum to his tailbone, his own cock leaking as he tasted Adam, swallowed his slick hungrily. “You _taste_ … so fucking good, baby.”

It wasn’t enough. Nigel continued licking him, pushing his tongue inside because Adam was so open and warm and _ready_ for him, and getting even more wet with every movement of Nigel’s tongue. Then Nigel was pushing three fingers into him and crooking them downward, stroking him from the inside, groaning when Adam gasped and clenched hard around his fingers. Nigel was thankful for his use of alpha contraception – it had always been easier for him to shoot blanks than expect the omegas he bedded during heats to use birth control. Now Adam was the only one he wanted, but it was never a bad idea to avoid an unwanted pregnancy.

“Do you want me, baby?” He pulled his fingers out and heard Adam whine at the sudden emptiness. Nigel wouldn’t make him wait much longer. He moved closer, grabbing Adam’s hips again and pressing himself against him, sliding his cock between his cheeks teasingly. His voice was deeper and his accent more noticeable now. “Want my cock? I’m gonna fill you up and knot you, baby, you’ll fucking love it, I’ll make you feel so full.”

It was impossible for Adam to keep still – he keened and pushed back against Nigel's cock. He could feel him thick and hot against his skin, the blunt tip of him passing over Adam's quivering hole, sensitive and gleaming wet. The omega had never been penetrated before, had never _needed_ to have an alpha filling him up...

Now he felt like he'd die without it.

"N-Nigel... _Please_ ," Adam begged, hips rolling decadently. It felt so _good_ – Adam's breathing hitched as Nigel finally started to press inside, his pink, greedy hole yielding to take in every inch of him, muscles fluttering around the intrusion of an achingly hard alpha cock. " _Oh_ , I... I need it." Adam was unable to wait any longer, taking Nigel to the hilt and moaning at the stretch. His knuckles turned white where he was squeezing the arm of the sofa, using the leverage to fuck himself on Nigel's cock, whimpering every time he buried himself deep.

His mind blanked, fading to crackling white noise, and Adam could barely think. His speech devolved to low moans of Nigel's name, breath caught in his throat, punched from his lungs at the dire need to have as much of the alpha as he could.

Nigel kissed the back of Adam’s neck and his shoulder blades, whispered sweet words in his ear, praising him, thrusting into him, losing himself in the warmth of his body. His kisses turned into bites, and he covered Adam’s skin with the marks of his teeth, some more visible than others, making Adam moan with each one of them, but avoiding the bonding spot. He _wanted_ to bond, nothing would make him happier, but he wouldn’t do it without the omega’s consent.

“You’re so fucking good for me, baby,” Nigel praised him again, lips brushing against his skin, panting as he pushed harder into Adam’s body. “You’re perfect. My omega. Mine.”

He was only half aware of what he was saying, but Adam didn’t seem to mind. The omega moaned and pushed against him, and Nigel could feel him getting even more wet, leaking around his cock and soaking the couch. It was so hot and Adam smelled so good that Nigel could barely think. All he knew was that he wanted to make Adam come as many times as possible.

“Does it feel good, darling?” Nigel asked in a whisper, biting Adam’s shoulder again, tearing another whimper from the omega. Some of those bite marks would last for several days. He buried his fingers in Adam’s hair, gripped and pulled his head back, so he could speak closer to the omega’s ear. “You want my knot baby?”

The omega had tears in his eyes, Nigel's grip only making him more desperate. He could do little more but gasp and dip his head in assent, mouth agape. Adam wished he could see him, could be face to face with Nigel as he was taken, but this was what he needed now. He didn't want careful – he wanted fast and needy, hot like a solar flare and just as intense.

" _Please_ ," Adam begged, trying to work himself back on Nigel's cock, to get him deeper. His hips bucked frantically, feeling the alpha moving inside of him, driving him to the brink with every relentless thrust. Adam's back bowed with the pleasure, and if he squeezed his eyes shut tight he could see the fading imprints of the stars behind his eyelids. "N-Nigel..." he warned, breathless and chest heaving, "you're going to make me orgasm—"

It only spurred the alpha on, who growled and pressed his body along the sweaty line of Adam's; wrapped his fingers around the omega's straining cock to stroke him in time with the rhythm of his hips. Nigel buried himself to the hilt each time, making Adam whimper and tighten up. He mated him thoroughly, until the omega was panting, voice high and moans falling from his parted lips, hips crashing urgently against his backside.

Adam was incoherent, fevered pleas and words gasped out against the couch: how he wanted Nigel to be his mate, _his_ alpha. There were words he wanted to say but couldn't – that Nigel was his scorching Sirius, fiery and unapologetic. That he wanted him on summer nights and every other night; every _day_ , when even the sun couldn't hold a candle to him. Adam cried out Nigel's name and stilled, muscles tensing with the onset of his climax, squeezing around the alpha buried deep inside the clutch of his body. He came messily across Nigel’s fingers and his own abdomen, quaking with the strength of his release.

Adam felt so tight Nigel couldn't control the noises he was making anymore, groaning loudly against the omega's skin and pressing kisses to his back. He kept his hand around Adam's cock until he was whining with over sensitivity.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good like this, so fucking good for me when you squeeze my cock like that,” he murmured against Adam's back, and Adam shuddered and clenched around him again - involuntarily, Nigel was almost sure, but it made him groan louder and he could feel his knot swelling, almost ready to push it into his omega's body.

He lifted his hand and brought it up to his mouth, slowing down his thrusts as he licked and sucked Adam's come from his own fingers, moaning softly at the taste of it. Someday soon, when Adam wasn't in heat and so desperate to have Nigel's cock inside him, Nigel would have to make Adam come in his mouth.

“I'm gonna knot you, baby,” he said, gripping Adam's hips again and looking down to watch as his cock disappeared inside his omega's body. “You want it?” he asked teasingly, and the only answer he got was a whimper. It was enough for him. He watched as the stars danced on Adam's back, and Nigel couldn't believe how beautiful his omega was.

He buried his nails into the skin of Adam's hips and pulled the omega firmly against him at the same time as he pushed his knot into his body. It was fully swollen now, and Adam came again, clenching hard around Nigel and pushing him over the edge too. The alpha leaned in again, wrapping an arm around Adam's body and biting his shoulder as he emptied himself deep inside his omega. His groan was muffled as he sank his teeth into Adam's skin.

The pain was dulled, but it provided some clarity to Adam's heat-fevered mind. He gasped at the bite and rolled his hips back as much as he could, limbs still trembling as pleasure hummed through his nerves. Over the low whirring of the planetarium projector all Adam could hear was the sound of their labored breaths. Nigel was still nudging into him, little aborted thrusts that pressed him deeper into the hot grip of Adam's body. It was overwhelming in the best way, and the omega responded in kind – moaning lowly and shaking apart again and again, spending himself against the cushions as Nigel's knot pressed against his prostate.

Adam felt Nigel tense again, cock twitching inside of him as he was flooded with another surge of the alpha's release. He huffed out a heavy sigh of relief and fell forward, arms giving out to send him collapsing against the arm of the couch. Nigel followed, draped along the omega's back and mouthing kisses and bites along his skin. The feeling of having Nigel this close, the two of them so intimately connected; locked together... It was indescribable. Adam had thought it'd be too much to handle, that it would be sensory overload to spend his heat with an alpha… But with Nigel he hadn't wanted to stop once, only wanted him closer, deeper, _more_. It surprised him.

"I'm... I'm not just asking because of the oxytocin, vasopressin, prolactin—" Adam said finally, taking in great breaths of air. "Um... The hormones released during sex and orgasm. That's not why. I wanted to ask you before, if... If you wanted to bond with m—"

Before he could finish Nigel's hips flexed forward, and the alpha came again with a curse and a low rumble in his chest – Adam shuddered, ecstasy seizing him vertebrae by vertebrae as it shot down his spine. Profanity from Nigel’s lips was something he'd never tire of hearing, of _feeling_ , the words going straight to his cock and making him slick with arousal. Adam wondered if Nigel swore just as much in Romanian.

“Yes,” Nigel whispered against Adam's skin, then laughed quietly. This was what he wanted the most. He pressed kisses to the back of Adam's neck, closing his eyes and breathing him in. “Of course I want to fucking bond with you, baby.”

It was felt like a dream, his body pressed against Adam's like this, the omega breathing with him, their hearts beating together. He let his lips brush against Adam's shoulder, kissing the bite marks he had left earlier.

“But don't you fucking dare turn off the projection, baby. If we're going to bond tonight, I want to do it under the stars.” He kissed the back of Adam's neck again, sighing against his skin. He wanted to make their bonding special, because Adam was the most special person in his life.

Nigel never stopped kissing Adam's skin, making the omega sigh and smile, until he could finally pull out of him. Nigel imagined heats weren't easy for Adam, since they were so different from his routine. They would have enough time to clean up and have dinner before having sex again. For now he just wanted to make Adam as happy as possible.

“ _So_ ,” Nigel purred, eyes glinting with mirth. “Mac ‘n cheese, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find us on tumblr - [empathalitis](http://empathalitis.tumblr.com) and [cannibalcuisine](http://cannibalcuisine.tumblr.com).


End file.
